for kaisoo, with love
by SachiMalff
Summary: A bunch of Kaisoo fanfiction. "Those who believed in love, should believe in miracle. So I love you, and I have love, faith, and miracle. Together, we make it happen." [kaisoo - manxman - 2nd oneshoot]
1. foreword

_F_ _ **O**_ _R_ _ **K**_ _A_ _ **I**_ _S_ _ **O**_ _O,_ _ **W**_ _I_ _ **T**_ _H_ _ **L**_ _O_ _ **V**_ _E_

* * *

Chapter 1— _debt of gratitude_

 _Genre: romance, angst, drama_

"" _ **D**_ _i dunia ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak seharusnya bertemu."_

 _Warning : Soojung!pov_

 _Status : completed_

* * *

Chapter 2— _chance upon_

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst, fluff_

" _ **J**_ _ika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, walau kita hidup dalam seribu kehidupan yang berbeda pun, kita akan tetap bersinggungan dengan takdir masing-masing."_

 _Warning : parallel world_

 _Status : completed_

* * *

Chapter 3— _caraphernelia_

 _Genre : angst_

" _ **I**_ _a pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali kenangan pahit."_

 _Warning : angst, sad ending_

 _Status : on-going_

* * *

 _author's note :_

 _halooo pembaca saya yang sudah lama saya tinggalkan. Ini saya, SachiMalff (adakah yang masih ingat saya?) hehe. Saya balik lagi, nih ke dalam kaisoo shipper. Anyway, ada yang pernah baca kumpulan hunhan oneshootku yang judulnya our thousand stories? Fanfiksi ini mirip sama kumpulan fanfiksi ini. Karena saya akhirnya kembali menulis kaisoo, saya jadi ingin menulis banyak oneshoot, dan jadilah kumpulan oneshoot ini, untuk merayakan kembalinya saya yeay /gapentingbanget/ tenaang, isinya sama kayak hunhan yang our thousands stories, kok, jadi nggak melulu soal angst, dan di tiap chapternya pasti ceritanya beda-beda. Intinya, ini kumpulan oneshoot yang dijadikan satu. Mungkin akan di tambah dengan cerita baru kedepannya, kalau ada waktu. Salam cinta dari SachiMalff!_


	2. debt of gratitude

" _ **D**_ _i dunia ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak seharusnya bertemu."_

* * *

Aku mengingatnya pernah mencintaiku suatu hari di awal musim panas—namun aku tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya bahwa aku adalah cinta sejatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak pernah _sungguh-sungguh_ mencintaiku.

(Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dokter dan suster bertukar informasi mengenai waktu kepergian satu malaikat Tuhan yang ia letakkan di bumi.

"Waktu kematian, 18.45. Penyebab kematian, kanker otak.)

Maka tak heran bila aku melihatnya menangis meraung-raung seperti orang kesetanan di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit, di samping ranjang kecil itu. Di atasnya, aku melihatnya mayat orang yang ia cintai membeku seolah nyawa di ujung jemari kelingkingnya telah pergi dari dunia ini. Bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum padaku seraya berkata, "Halo, Soojung- _ah_!" itu kini berubah membiru seakan tak ada lagi rona merah yang selalu merekah. Mata yang selalu bersinar ekspresif itu kini tertutup rapat, seolah ia tak ingin melihat dunia yang selalu bertindak kejam padanya.

Raga yang selalu membuatku iri, jantung yang selalu berdetak seirama dengan jantung milik suamiku, hati yang dimiliki oleh seorang Jongin, dan kehidupan yang hanya akan datang sekali di dunia ini tersebut telah hilang.

Aku selalu bilang pada suamiku bahwa Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin tak seharusnya bertemu di dunia ini, namun lihatlah ia. Melolong seperti pengemis menyedihkan di depan mayat kekasihnya yang membeku.

Aku tertawa, membalikkan badanku dan bergegas pergi—suara _heels_ mewahku yang mengeluarkan suara _tok tok tok_ menyentuh lantai adalah salah satu suara yang menemani kesedihan suamiku, mengantar jiwa kekasihnya pergi menuju gerbang menuju surga yang mereka anggap ada.

Aku selalu bilang pada suamiku bahwa Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin tak seharusnya bertemu di dunia ini, namun ia selalu percaya bahwa cinta sejati mereka akan menang melawan apapun yang akan menerjang mereka.

Aku mencengkeram secarik surat di tangan kananku, dan rasanya sungguh panas—seakan kumpulan kata-kata yang tertulis rapi di dalamnya membakarku perlahan.

Dan naasnya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena nyala api tersebut adalah hal yang akan membantuku bernapas lebih lama di samping Jongin.

Di ujung koridor, aku masih mendengar bagaimana suamiku menangis seperti hidupnya telah berakhir di sini, dan hati istri mana yang tak merasa pilu mendengarnya?

Namun lagi-lagi, aku terus melangkah pergi sambil mencengkeram secarik kertas di tangan kananku.

 _Dengan surat ini, saya, Do Kyungsoo, telah memberikan paru-paru saya untuk pasien dengan nama lengkap Jung Soojung, beserta dengan beberapa organ saya yang masih bisa disumbangkan, untuk didonorkan kepada pasien-pasien di rumah sakit ini yang membutuhkan donor._

Aku selalu bilang pada suamiku bahwa Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin tak seharusnya bertemu di dunia ini, namun aku berharap jika dunia paralel itu memang ada, biarkan aku memberikan kebahagiaanku untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa bersama dengan suamiku.

"Dasar pasangan yang bodoh," kataku lirih di sela-sela air mata yang ikut turun bersama salju pertama di tahun ini; bersama ribuan air mata suamiku yang menetes membasahi gaun biru rumah sakit ini; bersama malaikat pencabut nyawa yang turun ke bumi untuk menjemput malaikat Tuhan yang akhirnya berpulang.

* * *

 **end**


	3. chance upon

" _ **J**_ _ika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, walau kita hidup dalam seribu kehidupan yang berbeda pun, kita akan tetap bersinggungan dengan takdir masing-masing."_

* * *

Jika Tuhan memang menciptakan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo untuk meniti takdir yang sama, tak peduli bagaimana aneh perjalanan mereka untuk bertemu—maka takdir akan mempertemukan mereka. Tak peduli betapa tak memungkinkannya mereka untuk berjalan melewati takdir satu sama lain, benang merah akan menuntun mereka untuk bersinggungan.

Rintik hujan di pagi itu tak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan Jongin ke rumah terakhirnya. Tetesan air hujan yang turun, merembes lewat tanah gembur di atas raganya yang berubah kaku seolah menangis—menggantikan Kyungsoo yang diam tak bergerak di atas kedua kakinya.

Orang terakhir selain dirinya yang meninggalkan pemakaman adalah Kim Joonmyun, salah satu rekan kerja Kyungsoo di kepolisian sekaligus kepala divisi yang dua hari yang lalu menembak Jongin tepat di kepalanya.

Ia memberikan Kyungsoo satu tepukan di pundak, kemudian pergi dari area pemakaman.

Kyungsoo menatap nisan kelabu tempat di mana Jongin berbaring di bawahnya dengan pandangan sayu. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah melayu ditempa air hujan, lolos dan jatuh menyentuh tanah, menyatu dengan air dan rasa dingin yang merembes pelan.

Kyungsoo terpaku, membiarkan payung yang melindunginya dari hujan sedari tadi lolos dari genggaman tangannya yang melemah.

Ia jatuh bersimpuh di depan nisan yang kini telah terpahat nama kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Di bawah nama milik seseorang yang telah mengisi kehidupannya tersebut, tertulis sebaris kalimat yang terukir menyedihkan:

" _Those who believed in love should believed in fate—and death."_

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap nisan dingin tersebut. Tanpa air mata, tanpa jerit tangis kesedihan, tanpa penyesalan.

"Jongin- _ah_ , jangan jadi penjahat lagi di kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Dan aku berjanji takkan menjadi polisi lagi ketika kita bertemu nanti."

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, mari bertemu lagi."

* * *

Mungkin takdir takkan bersikap terlalu jahat pada mereka berdua kali ini—Kyungsoo dan Jongin takkan lagi dipertemukan dan dipisahkan dengan cerita menyedihkan seperti seorang polisi yang mencintai seorang kriminal, namun tentu saja, takdir selalu memiliki seribu cara untuk menguji keduanya.

Jika bukan karena adiknya yang terus merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus 'karena-besok-ulang-tahunku-kau-harus-pergi-kesana-dan-mendapatkan-tanda-tangannya-untukku', ia takkan mau repot-repot mengantre dari dini hari, panas, berdesak-desakan dengan ratusan—atau bahkan ribuan?—penggemar wanita yang rata-rata masih SMP dan dibawah umur.

Ketika matahari telah naik tepat di atas kepala, Kim Jongin baru bisa menghela napas karena barisannya akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam arena jumpa fans.

Ya—benar, Kim Jongin tengah mengantre dalam acara jumpa fans seorang penyanyi top tahun ini untuk sebuah tanda tangan.

 _A fucking signature_.

Ia mengernyit ketika perempuan di belakangnya mendorongnya terlalu keras agar mempercepat jalannya, dan Jongin harus menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri agar tak menabrak wanita di depannya.

Baru ketika akhirnya tiba kesempatan baginya untuk berdiri di depan penyanyi dengan nama panggung Dyo tersebut, ia akhirnya menyerahkan album milik adiknya dan—

Jongin akhirnya tahu mengapa pemuda ini digilai banyak orang.

Dia sungguh—apa, ya, namanya? Bahkan kata menakjubkan atau tampan saja takkan cukup untuk menggambarkan lelaki di depannya yang sedang melempar senyum kearahnya tersebut.

"Oh, seorang _fanboy_?" tanyanya lucu sambil melebarkan matanya. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang menjumpai seorang penggemar lelaki, dan Jongin tiba-tiba saja menggeleng tanpa sadar.

Lelaki dengan nama asli Do Kyungsoo tersebut mengernyit kemudian bertanya, "Huh? Kau bukan penggemarku?"

Kikuk, Jongin menjawab, "Uh—tidak—maksudku, bukan... Aduh—maksudku, aku bukannya bukan penggemarmu, namun... namun... Aku mengagumimu, tapi adikku yang menyuruhku kesini. Adikku besok ulang tahun, dan aku disuruh untuk mencarikan tanda tanganmu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya, jadi—yeah..."

Do Kyungsoo terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Jadi, intinya kau bukan penggemarku, namun akhirnya mengagumiku setelah melihatku langsung, begitu?"

Jongin tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk dan berdoa dalam hati jika rona merah di pipinya tak terlalu kentara.

Kyungsoo mengambil albumnya yang disodorkan oleh Jongin, kemudian tiba-tiba bertanya, "Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Uh—Kim Jina."

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"K—Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian menulis sesuatu di albumnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengembalikan album milik Jongin dan membungkuk kecil.

"Datang lagi lain kali, dan jangan lupa dengarkan musikku juga. Siapa tahu kau bisa menjadi _fanboy_ ku suatu saat nanti," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata.

Jongin, tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan karena _blushing_ terlalu sering, segera membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Do Kyungsoo, membuat sang penyanyi terkekeh pelan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jongin baru bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya, dan ia baru ingat bahwa tadi Kyungsoo sempat menuliskan sesuatu di atas albumnya.

 _Kim Jina, kau memiliki kakak yang paling tampan dan baik sedunia. Selamat ulang tahun!_

 _Ps: ajak kakakmu untuk pergi ke konserku bulan depan, oke? Kupikir, ia adalah lelaki yang menarik. *wink*_

Dan mulai detik itu, Jongin bersumpah bahwa ia _harus_ mendengarkan musik Dyo dan pergi ke konsernya. Menjadi _fanboy_ mungkin tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

* * *

Mungkin jika mereka hidup dalam kondisi yang lain, kehidupan cinta mereka takkan serumit seorang idola dengan kakak penggemarnya. Mungkin kehidupan mereka akan jauh lebih mudah, bisa juga jauh lebih menyusahkan. Namun ketika mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, sebuah pertemuan kecil takkan pernah luput dari cerita cinta mereka.

Jongin sudah kesiangan untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun jika bukan karena ibunya yang mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya berlari mengejar bis terakhir menuju sekolahnya, ia lebih memilih untuk membolos dan bermalas-malasan saja di rumah. Toh ia tak yakin jika ia bisa masuk ke universitas tahun depan.

Namun disinilah ia sekarang, di dalam sebuah bis yang telah penuh oleh penumpang yang rata-rata adalah siswa sekolah. Semua bangku telah penuh, kecuali satu di bagian tengah, maka Jongin langsung duduk di sana.

Baru saja pak sopir hendak menutup pintu dan bergegas pergi, ada sebuah ketukan dan pekikan dari luar bis. Jongin menoleh dari kaca jendela, dan melihat ada dua lelaki yang mencoba masuk ke dalam bis.

"Kasihan," gumam Jongin. "Kursi sudah penuh."

Dan ia tahu, betapa tidak enaknya berdiri di dalam bis, apalagi jika sekolahmu jauh.

Namun pak supir tetap membukakan pintu, mempersilakan dua siswa tersebut masuk. Awalnya Jongin ingin mengacuhkan dua orang tersebut, namun ketika mereka masuk ke dalam bis, sayup-sayup suara siswa di sekitarnya yang berbisik ke sesama sambil menunjuk penumpang yang baru masuk membuatnya penasaran.

Salah satu siswa yang lebih tinggi menuntun siswa lain. Kedua siswa tersebut memakai seragam yang Jongin tahu adalah seragam Sungjin High School, agak jauh dari sekolahnya. Keduanya nampak rapi nan tampan, tapi hal yang membuat Jongin mengernyit adalah fakta bahwa pemuda dengan _nametag_ Kim Joonmyun tersebut sedang memegang erat lelaki yang bersamanya erat seakan ia—

"Heh, jadi dia adik tiri Joonmyun yang buta itu?" kata seorang siswa di barisan paling belakang.

—buta?

Joonmyun sepertinya tak menangkap dengar kalimat tersebut, namun lelaki yang ia genggam tangannya jelas bisa mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya yang berubah, keningnya yang mengernyit tak nyaman dan bibirnya yang jatuh membuat hati Jongin terketuk pelan.

"Pegang ini," kata siswa bernama Kim Joonmyun tersebut pada orang yang rupanya adalah adiknya, kemudian menuntun tangannya untuk berpegangan pada tiang bis. Adiknya—yang kalau Jongin tidak salah lihat pada papan namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo—tersebut segera patuh dan berpegangan pada tiang bis.

Baru ketika bis yang mereka tumpangi hampir berjalan, Joonmyun menyadari bahwa ponselnya tidak ada di saku celananya, kemudian raut wajah yang semula tenang dan menghanyutkan itu berubah menjadi panik.

Ia kemudian memegang wajah Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin terdengar lembut dan tenang.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , ponselku ketinggalan di kedai ketika kita mampir tadi. Bisakah—bisakah kau menunggu di sini? Aku akan menyusulmu dengan bis selanjutnya. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?"

Jongin tahu Joonmyun juga tak mau melakukan hal tersebut, namun rupanya ponselnya begitu penting sehingga ia harus melakukannya. Ia juga tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak yakin jika ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut dan mau ditinggalkan sendiri, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Maka dengan secepat kilat seusai meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan Joonmyun akan segera menyusulnya, ia segera berlari keluar dari bis, menuju ke tempat di mana ponselnya tertinggal.

Jongin tahu dari raut wajahnya, bila Kyungsoo sangat amat tak nyaman sendirian seperti ini di bis, dan fakta bahwa ia buta semakin membuat Jongin bersimpati padanya.

Sedetik setelah bis berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang bis, dan seketika itu juga, desas-desis di sekitarnya kembali terdengar.

"Uh—dia benar-benar buta?"

"Yah, Kim Joonmyun memang benar-benar malaikat. Mau saja dia mengurusi adik seperti dia. Bahkan mereka bukan saudara kandung!"

"Cih, pemuda buta. Aku kasihan padanya. Siapa wanita yang mau padanya?"

" _Hul_ , tapi wajahnya lumayan. Ah—kalau saja ia tidak buta."

Jongin mencengkeram tasnya sendiri mendengar kalimat keji dan jahat seperti itu, dan rupanya, Kyungsoo juga mendengarnya dengan _sangat_ jelas. Raut wajahnya berubah total dari khawatir menjadi ketakutan, dan Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa jika ia tak malu, ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga.

Lalu sedetik kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung bergegas untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri si Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

Ia menyapanya dengan _hai_ pelan (dan kecewa karena rupanya si Do Kyungsoo ini terlihat sangat terkejut dan takut) sebelum akhirnya berani berbicara:

"Uh—kau boleh duduk di bangku ku kalau kau mau. Sekolahku tinggal satu pemberhentian lagi. Kau sekolah di Sungjin, kan? Cukup jauh, jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau—yeah, duduk di bangku ku."

Do Kyungsoo di depannya nampak sedikit bimbang dan takut, namun setelah beberapa detik, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya dituntun oleh pemuda yang baru ia kenal tersebut menuju bangkunya.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan karena _shit,_ bis yang mereka naiki memang sangat cepat dan tak berhati-hati. Dan ketika Jongin meniti langkah yang kelima, ia melihat ada seorang anak yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kyungsoo dan siap-siap membuka suara, Jongin dengan cepat mempelototinya dan mengirimkan jari tengahnya dengan tampang sebrutal mungkin. Anak tersebut diam, tak berani dengan Jongin yang menampilkan wajah seperti preman.

Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo telah duduk di bangkunya, ia masih melihat kilat ketakutan dan was-was yang ada di wajahnya, dan buru-buru Jongin berkata, "Uh—aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin menolong karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya harus berdiri di bis, padahal sekolahmu jauh. Dan jika kau tak percaya, aku akan menjauh darimu. Aku bukan orang jahat atau mesum, kok! Suwer!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil—dan Jongin melihat wajahnya mengendur dan ia tak lagi was-was—dan mengangguk kecil.

"T—terima kasih."

Jongin terpaku sejenak mendengar suara yang begitu merdu keluar dari bibir pemuda asing tersebut, namun ia buru-buru mengumpulkan kewarasannya dan menjawab dengan satu ' _sama-sama_ '.

"Kau—uh, tapi—aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah aku bisa membantumu? Maksudku, aku melihatmu naik bersama lelaki yang satunya. Aku pikir kau dan ia pergi ke sekolah yang sama, dan kupikir kau ingin meng-smsnya? Kalau iya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Uh—jika itu perlu, maksudku. Ini bukan tindakan kriminal! Tenang saja, aku bukan penjahat atau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, kok! Kau bisa memercayaiku!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin jika ia bisa melihat, ia ingin melihat wajah Jongin sekarang. Ia kemudian menutupi mulutnya—mungkin menahan tawa—kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Uh—kalau kau tak keberatan, bolehkah kau membantuku mengirimkan pesan untuknya?"

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengetik nomor telepon Kim Joonmyun dan pesan yang keluar dari mulu Do Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia selesai mengetik pesan, ia mengatakan pada pemuda Do tersebut dan mengembalikan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

Do Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jongin yang melihat ekspresinya berubah, mengira-ira apakah ada yang salah dari perkata—

"Uh—kau sudah banyak membantuku dan aku belum tahu namamu. Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo, si buta adik dari si sempurna Kim Joonmyun, seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Dan kau-?"

Ada rasa tak suka yang hinggap di dada Jongin ketika mendengar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu, namun ia tak tahu rasa macam apa itu.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Menjadi buta bukan kesalahanmu. Menjadi buta bukan suatu tindakan kriminal. Menjadi buta, tidak membuatmu menjadi bersalah dan bukan manusia. Jadi, kau tak perlu menjadikan dirimu rendah seperti itu. Tapi omong-omong, namaku adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ kuharap di kehidupan yang lain, aku tak terlahir buta, dan ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa melihat wajahmu dan kita bisa berkenalan dan berteman layaknya manusia biasa."

* * *

Namun mungkin juga di kehidupan yang lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, dan bertemu kembali untuk hidup dalam jalan yang lebih bahagia, lebih menyenangkan, lebih nyata.

Kyungsoo berjalan, pelan, karena ia tahu Lu Han akan membunuhnya jika tuksedo rancangannya sobek jika ia berjalan terlalu cepat atau kotor karena tanah di bawah sana terciprat di celananya. Ia berjalan pelan karena ia yakin, mereka memiliki kehidupan lebih dari lima puluh tahun untuk mencinta dan bersama.

Ia berjalan pelan karena ia tahu, di altar sana, Jongin masih menunggunya.

Maka ia tersenyum ketika Jongin berdiri di altar, menunggunya dengan Sehun di belakang sana, memegang kotak kecil berisi cincin mereka berdua.

Dan langkahnya, lambat laun menuntunnya untuk bisa sampai di hadapan Jongin.

Detik berlalu, menit berlalu, dan ketika akhirnya pendeta mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi sebuah pasangan—dan ia takkan bisa menutup telinganya dari sorak-sorai para tamu, terutama Lu Han yang kini sudah menangis dengan Ziyu yang mati-matian menutupi wajah mungilnya karena malu—ia merasakan betapa dinginnya permukaan cincin yang lolos melalui jemari manisnya, dan ia tahu—betapa bahagia rasanya ia akhirnya bisa menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari Jongin.

"...Dan kau bisa mencium pasanganmu."

Dan Kyungsoo menciumnya, pasangannya yang telah menemukannya walau ia tahu, butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk bertemu dan menjalin cinta. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk menangis dan bahagia hingga akhirnya di depan janji suci dan ikatan sakral, mereka sah menjadi milik satu sama lain.

" _I love you,_ Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertawa, mencium bibir Jongin sekali lagi dan memeluk lehernya erat. Sorak-sorai tamu undangan membuat hatinya membuncah dan ia menjawab dengan nada yang sama, " _I love you too._

 _Even if we have another life, I still love you, Jongin_."

* * *

 **end**


End file.
